Aftermath
by cryptidluke
Summary: Beneath the ruins of the second death star, a celebration emerges. But for some, there is little cause for celebration.
1. Chapter 1

The battle was over. The war was won. The sounds of the forest evening were just barely audible over the singing and cheering of hundreds of rebels. But in a dark corner of the forest, away from the hubbub of victory stood Luke Skywalker: legend, hero. His head was bowed and the night air gently blew the hair from his forehead. He was hiding, averting his gaze from a sight he did not wish to see.

Anakin Skywalker had finally come to peace, but for Luke, filled with such hope, a hope that his family may be reunited just once, the blow was crippling. Tears flowed freely and silently down his face, something he knew the old Jedi wouldn't approve of, but they didn't matter now. He was going to build a new order, one with love at the center instead of forced to the side. That kind of isolated and sacrificial lifestyle was what inevitably caused the rise of the dark side and the creation of Darth Vader.

Just then Luke felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked back, unalarmed, having sensed the presence of his friend as he approached. Han looked grief stricken as well, which was of some surprise, as he had no attachment to the man he had known as a murderer and a dark lord.

"You look terrible kid," he stated gently, wiping a stray tear from across the younger man's face.

Luke only nodded in response, the grief in his eyes clearly the reason for the lack of speech.

"C'mere," Han grumbled, and with that Luke fell slack into his side, surprising the other and causing him to stumble slightly.

"Good grief," he grunted in response, "What happened to ya up there?"

Luke signaled his wish to save the story for later by turning his head against Han's shoulder and taking a deep breath.

He always smelled like home. A home they had made for themselves; just three kids fighting for good, feeling lost in the grandeur of the galaxy.

He started to nod off, exhausted from his journey, his head slipping from Han's shoulder.

"Hey, kid. Don't fall asleep on me. Let's get you to bed, huh?" Han's voice was deep and soothing and Luke couldn't help but agree. So, sparing one last glance at the fallen Jedi Knight, they set off toward the Falcon.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked silently through the forest, Han's arm securely around Luke's shoulders, grounding him. The night air was still though the atmosphere was filled with such life. It was as though it truly understood the gravity of the moment.

Upon arriving at the Falcon, Han carefully let go of the Jedi's shoulders, checking to see if the other could stand on his own. Just as it appeared that he could, a slight tremor ran through Luke's body and he fell, to be caught by the quick-draw hands of Han Solo.

Luke stood up again brushing Han away when he reached out. He made it safely to his bunk in the Falcon when Han spoke up.

"Listen kid," he explained carefully, "I know you're pretty far from in the mood ta talk about what happened, but I gotta know if ya got any medical issues I need ta take care of for ya, okay?" His face showed clear concern and when Luke rolled over, his face softened upon seeing it.

"Okay"

It was a quiet, almost inaudible response, but it caused Han's face to light up in a blinding grin.

"Knew you'd understand. You'd do the same for me."

Luke smiled weakly before his faced blanched recalling the night's events. Han grabbed onto the other's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"It's over. I'm right here."

After a couple seconds Luke's eyes filled with tears and he opened his mouth to speak. For a while nothing came out, tears beginning to fall freely down his face. Han hated to make him remember whatever caused this much pain, but as he was soon reminded, it was necessary.

"It hurt so much, Han."

"What did?" he implored brining Luke's face up with his hand, "Hey what happened?"

"The emperor," Luke's quivering voice explained, "He's a dark lord of the Sith. It was something like I'd never seen. I didn't know. I wasn't prepared. I should have waited. This was all my fault."

"Luke, Luke? Hey listen to me. None of this was your fault, got it? And you are a better Jedi than any of those ugly old fossils could ever be. But ya gotta tell me, what happened?"

Luke took a deep breath and proceeded to describe the force lightning to a horror-stricken Han, pausing in between to compose himself when it all became too much.

"Luke, kid, that's- that's- terrible. We gotta- you need a medic and- and…"

"Han."

"What?"

"I'll be okay. Just stay with me okay?"

"Of course. But that does not mean I am letting you stay here without any medical attention. We need to get you in a bacta tank quick."

Luke began to protest, but Han had already zipped out of the room and started the engine. Before he knew it, they were docked in the Alliance's med-ship.

Han bounded down the narrow hallway, quickly ducking into the small bunkroom and scooping Luke up carefully in his arms.

"Han this is ridiculous, put me down."

"Not until you promise to walk there with me."

"Alright, alright, I promise. Now will you put me down?"

Han flashed him a quick grin, causing the other to blush angrily before lowering him to the floor, his arm not leaving the injured man's shoulder. They walked down a hallway and met the staff, Han quickly summarizing Luke's injuries while the Jedi stared at the ground. They walked with them to a room where they would be separated so Luke could be put to sleep for his time in the tank.

"I love you, you know."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Han- I… I thought you, you said…."

"I know what I said and I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know before you go."

Luke looked up softly, making his mind.

"I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
